Gone
by Hellmouth23
Summary: A possible tragedy forces Jack and Kate's paths to cross once again. Does contain season 5 spoilers. FINAL CHAP UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Gone**

**Okay let's just say I'm going through a oneshot phase because I seem to be in a bit of a pickle with my fics and the way they're being recieved at the moment. Anyway I debated about posting this one as well mainly because I didn't want to unnecessarily spoil you guys, but you know me and the slightest opportunity at jex, especially when the words "rushing to a Motel" are included. **

**Speaking of jex a new "Just Jack" update will finally be up in the next few days. I just wanted to get the end of the latest chapter down to a tee because I want it to be one of those chapters that sticks out.**

**Setting: S****eason five time (after the events of SNBH and maybe TTLG time as well) and of course it's based on the new Jate spoilers. So there's the spoiler warning :)**

Enjoy

She woke to the sight of a new day, hoping with every fibre of her being that it would erase what happened the night before. What she had been cautioned of yet again by a man she never thought or wanted to see ever again.

The name itself was enough to send chills down her spine for so many reasons and the fact that he warned her of something like this happening made her feel like kicking herself for even listening to him in the first place.

His visits had grown more frequent and forced of late and he had become equally frantic in his continuous argument of going back there. Almost as if their lives their depended on it.

_There_

She couldn't even bring herself to say it because doing so would only bring back what she tried so hard to forget and move on from. It also reminded her of the one person that turned out to be the best thing in her life.

A person she truly cherished, trusted and loved more than any man she had ever experienced.

Hell, she still loved him more than ever but also knew that things were far from "fixable" as he would constantly refer to every thing he had the ability to change for the better.

All that truly mattered now was the little boy sleeping a door away from where she was now. A boy she surmised should have been up and reverting to his active self by now, but all she continued to get instead were the usual muffled sounds of the suburban neighbourhood she was still trying to get used to.

"_You're not supposed to raise him Kate"_

Without considering what she was warned off the previous night any further she bolted towards Aaron's room, praying to God that she would see his little form still tucked in. Though what adorned her eyes instead was a dishevelled bed, and a few smashed belongings here and there, firmly suggesting none other than the obvious.

He was gone.

The panic then immediately set in. The same kind of panic any Mother would have if their child were missing and three and a half years down the line Aaron was even more to her than that, and she knew the same went for the man she was trying her hardest to avoid now, but couldn't because her mind simply wouldn't let her.

His number was the first one she dialled this time.

"He's gone Jack. They've taken him." Was all she revealed the minute he moved past the shock of receiving a call from her in the first place. Even after what happened.

"What do you mean he's gone Kate?" Jack asked in turn growing increasingly worried by whom she was suggesting here and his heart just about stopped when his fears were confirmed with hearing the one name a part of him still hoped wasn't the one she would utter.

He knew what had to be done from that point onward, and no matter how awkward he predicted their working together would be he needed to focus more on what was at stake here, family.

His family.

"I'll be right there." He proposed and was just about to hang up when she stopped him with a frantic response, almost pleading, and without hesitance he willingly gave into it. Still clearly showing his caring and consideration for her and he was sure that, that would never change aside from his feelings.

A half hour later and he spotted her car parking itself directly opposite from where she had proposed they'd meet to hopefully draw the slightest bit of attention away from them. Her appearance was also blatantly designed to conceal herself from the public eye, more so the people she swore she was still being followed by.

At first she like Jack thought they were just reporters trying to get the latest scoop on the couple they had already itemised them as in the media, but as time went on things started to get weirder, and realisation soon caught on in the end as to who they might have been. The name "Widmore" had been mentioned on more than one occasion, from both Ben and Jack.

Even if they were both right and it did happen to be them then why?

Like a magnet her gaze fell upon him, somewhat surprised and immensely relieved about his dramatic change in appearence, especially since the last time she saw him.

As if on cue he then ran up to her car, mentally preparing what he would start with and at the same time wondering why he was feeling so damn nervous about facing her again.

She was still the same Kate just more beautiful than ever he keenly noted as he cautiously approached the driver's window and then bent himself to her level.

No matter how many times he mentally rehearsed a moment such as this, he always knew in the back of his mind that he would be at a loss for words, much like he was now. So as a back up he went with the friendly and more traditional option.

"Hey." He offered in a typically awkward manner but it still managed to elicit the hint of a smile from her. Right before it reverted back to that of worry and dread and he couldn't help but wonder that some of it was because of him and how things were left between them.

"Get in." she immediately and almost ordered off him. Giving him no option but to follow through with it, and to a certain extent he wasn't going to confront it because he assumed the sureness in her tone suggested she knew where to start. And that was a good thing for him as well.

What he couldn't seem to fathom was Aaron's apparent significance in all of this. Then almost like the ding of a light bulb it suddenly hit him.

Oh God.

**Yes, this is the first of three chapters** **. Second chappie?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thoroughly ecstatic you guys liked the first instalment and without further adieu here's the next one. **

Enjoy

(A couple of days ago)

_No matter how much he dared to look at himself in the mirror, he always saw the same outcome, a failure. He looked emotionally and physically drained to the point where he didn't feel like going on, and to be honest he didn't know why he still wanted to._

_Kate._

_Her name was enough to drive an impressionable wedge through his already fragile heart, and the very thought of Aaron being affected as a result made his heart break completely. They were the two people he didn't want to fail in any way whatsoever, but he did through his paranoia of assuming the worst of her at the time. In his defence though his heart had been stepped one too many times and having Kate added to that list was just a little too much for him to take. _

_Now all he was left with was the grave consequences of his actions. That and the light knocking he could now faintly hear being made on the door to his dishevelled and dingy apartment._

_Half contemplating between grabbing the half empty liquor bottle he spotted and answering the door; he grudgingly went with the latter, still hoping on some level that it would perhaps be her on the other side. _

"_Morning Jack. Bad time?" _

_Any other time and Jack would have immediately responded by slamming the door in his face, but desperate times called for desperate measures and if Ben truly knew of a way to get back there then he was all ears to the ideas. Besides this seemed to be the only way he could protect both Kate and Aaron from whatever he was warned was coming. _

_Still he kept a wary eye on anything that came out of Ben's mouth, cause if there was one thing he knew about the man it was that he usually did things to benefit him and him only. _

"_Nice place." Ben commented and Jack decided to completely ignore whatever intention the comment had. All he wanted to focus instead was a feasible plan to somehow get back to the island, wherever it presumably channelled itself to._

"_Have you…." __Jack mustered up the courage to ask but was cut off by Ben's current line of thought._

"_How's Kate?" Ben took the chance to ask as he turned to face a physically sunken and barely recognisable Jack. This was certainly not the self acclaimed Hero he once knew and was expected to fear according to what "Jacob" had warned him of. _

_However he_ _couldn't help but wonder whether Jacob was warning him of the danger or discretely asking for the message to be passed on instead. If so it would be no surprise to him because he was well aware of Jacob's significance to the "island hero"._

_-------_

_The very mention of her name verbally stumped him and the emotion that naturally stung made it all the more harder for him to say anything. The only thing he could do was cower in shame of what he clearly wasn't brave enough to face and later convince to hopefully come out with a successful outcome. All he had achieved so far was a sharp slap in the face followed by a heart wrenching revelation of what his actions had indeed caused. The words still stabbing his heart to the point of suffocation._

**"_I still have to explain to him why you're not there to read to him anymore."_ **

"_You nee_ _d to act fast Jack cause you and I both know that he'll go through any lengths to get what he thinks is rightfully his." Ben cautiously warned the defeated and mentally distracted man before him, personally knowing what a certain Charles Widmore was perfectly capable of doing to satisfy his inhumane need for power as Ben saw it, especially after what happened to Alex._

_In some ways witnessing such a tragedy not only strengthened his hate but it readied his vengeance as well, and what better way to act it out than by doing this. He just wanted to make Jack and the others believe that he was helping them out of the goodness of his heart. Although the truth of the matter was that his heart had shut down and shattered the day he held Alex's dead body in his arms. The realisation of it all hitting him a lot more than he could have estimated even if she wasn't his biologically._

"_I'll talk to her." he attempted to assure more so to himself and Ben was somewhat content with knowing that something would be done about it. There was just one other thing Ben felt might help Jack's case in a big way._

"_Stop hiding behind this disguise and then maybe she'll listen." Ben offered clearly implying the obvious and Jack didn't know whether to feel insulted or understanding of his comment. He reluctantly went with the second option, seeing some sense in it to a certain extent. _

_Maybe she would listen if I cleaned up my act. Besides what could I really get out of living this kind of life, especially if it's without her?_

"_Wait, what about the others?" Jack suddenly realised half way through beating himself up._

_"I'll take care of it." Ben assured him and then made his way out before Jack could argue with it any further._

_(_ _Few days later)_

_The_ _successful physical transformation awarded him with nothing but a feeling of hope, and in some ways he also hoped it would show the very lengths he would go to show her just how much he wanted both her and Aaron back in his life. No matter what happened between them in the past._

_Getting back to the island wasn't his top concern like every other day was ever since he saw what he still tried to wrap his mind and sanity around. However that line of thought was abruptly cut short when his entire apartment was suddenly pillaged with bullets moving at a frantic and relentless pace, nearly getting him a couple of times but he was quick enough to run for cover and collide straight into none other than…._

"_Sayid?" he barely had the time to question in shock before they were welcomed with another shower of bullets._

"_FOLLOW ME!!" Sayid loudly instructed while barging through the now broken backdoor. Jack close in tow and unconcerned about anything other than figuring out what the hell was going on._

_They ran a couple of blocks and then came to an immediate halt in front of a parked blue van with the words "Canton-Rainier Carpet Cleaning" printed on it's sides. _

"_What's goi_ _…." Jack attempted to find some clarity within this confusion but he was rendered speechless the next minute when he not only saw Ben vacate the rear end of the vehicle, but a few other people he never thought he'd see again._

"_Nice to have you back." Ben commented in his usual creep filled way __but Jack just accepted it with a barely audible nod right before he focused his mind on what had just happened. _

"_We have to go." Sayid hurriedly confirmed and Jack had no other option but to follow through with it, especially when he caught sight of a speeding car heading their way and two armed figures sticking out on both sides of the car._

"_NOW!!" Jack found himself being reminded and frantically pushed into the van so that they could make their escape._

_After spending at least the next twenty minutes of swerving away from their attackers, they finally managed to gain the upper hand and now their were being led by Ben to a presumed safe hideout where they could discuss the next stage of their plans. _

_Halfway through the journey though and Jack's phone started going off. Ben simply offered a look that told him not to answer it, but Jack failed to listen, especially when his eyes surveyed the caller display._

"_Kate? Wait, what do you mean he's gone?" Jack started out in a genuinely confused manner and expression, but within seconds it turned into nothing but fear when the realisation set in._

"_I'll be there." he confirmed in a sure and determined tone, and for the first time Ben agreed with him though allowed his mind to formulate some sort of alternative plan now that they had him. _

"_Where is she?" Ben asked and for some reason Jack still felt weary about being honest with him, especially if Aaron was involved. _

"_Turn here." Jack then instructed to the person at the wheel, evoking a confused expression from them but never the less they followed through with it. _

"_What are you doing Jack_ _?"_

"_Saving my family." He answered Ben a little harsher than intended, but Aaron meant a lot to him and the sheer amount of defeat and worry in Kate's voice was enough to add fuel to his fire._

"_Jack, maybe you need to think this through." Sayid attempted to appease a troubled Jack who just ignored him and stayed determined in what his mind was currently planning._

_Ten minutes later and they were pulling up in a fairly populated street, and when Jack spotted the proposed meeting point, he attempted to vacate the van, but Ben stopped him half way by convincing him one last time that this was a bad idea. Of course he still failed to listen and all Ben proposed then was the destination he, Sayid, Desmond and Hurley were currently heading towards._

_By the end of it Jack begrudgingly accepted and affirmed Ben that he and Kate would meet up with them as soon as they could._

"_And Jack, remember they will say anything to convince you that they're the good guys but they aren't. We're the good guys!" Ben strived to get the message across and Jack was sure to catch Sayid's immediate look of absurdity to such a statement, but of course Jack didn't think too much of it at the time._

_(End of flashback)_

"Oh God." He exclaimed in shock of the fact that he along with the others were clearly being played all this time.

_Did Sayid know? Was he possibly in on it too?_

"Jack, what is it?" Kate naturally asked and grew scared when the person beside her failed to offer her an answer in return. That was until he turned to face her while saying…..

"Ben."

* * *

**The final instalment will alternate between dealing with the Ben problem and a few other problems as well, but don't worry cause the part about them checking into a Hotel will still play out like I ****had planned ;)**

**If you guys are confused with anything then please let me know and I'll be more than happy to explain things along with a few other tid bits that might be hinted at in chapter 3 hehe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Another fic finished hoo hoo lol. First off I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted this fic. Your dedication means a lot to me and I hope I've done the fic justice with this final instalment.**

* * *

"Ben? How could he have anything to do with this?"

"Cause he's here Kate, in Los Angeles."

"What?" Kate exclaimed in genuine shock and fear of what she was hearing, but what concerned her more was Jack's lack of bother over the whole situation.

"How did you know?"

There were many ways he could come at this without losing her completely, but he felt he would achieve the same outcome if he wasn't going to be honest with her, regardless of the consequences, "I've been working alongside him for the past few months."

All she could offer was an exhale of disbelief, but her focus suddenly wavered and zeroed in on a screeching car across the road, pulling out to make a quick escape and without thinking any further she followed it, knowing that this was her best possible lead her to Aaron.

"Who are we following?"

"I don't know, but it was the same car that was parked in front of my house this morning." Kate briefly explained while keeping close track of the car ahead.

There was just something weird about this all and once again he found himself flashing back to something he should have taken heed off.

Maybe things would have turned out differently if he did.

(A few months ago)

"_Whether you want to believe me or not, you can't trust anything he says."_

"_Goodbye John."_

"_You can't trust him Jack. When the time comes you wished you would have believed me!!" _

_(End of Flashback)_

"He warned me."

"Who?"

"Locke. He said I shouldn't trust or believe anything Ben says."

"And since when have you believed anything Locke's told you?" Kate argued rather surprised at Jack's distinct change in attitude towards a man she knew Jack shared nothing but disagreement with in the past.

"He was right Kate." Jack replied and continued on when he sensed that she hadn't gotten the point of his statement, "we never should have……"

"There." Kate suddenly pointed out, cutting Jack off, stalling the car to a gradual halt and willing his focus to hone in on the one person they both knew well enough to fear due to their distinct relation to Aaron.

---------

"Where are they?" Sayid questioned while checking his watch for the umpteenth time.

"They'll be here." Ben replied in quite a confident manner and it only raised suspicion out of Sayid as a result.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Sayid stressed and grew increasingly agitated when he failed to get an answer. That was until Ben decided to offer the man a hint concerning the mission he had carried out earlier on today.

"Because there's nothing keeping them here anymore Sayid."

----------

"What is she doing here?"

"I honestly don't know but……" Jack started out but broke off in shock as did Kate when they saw someone else vacating the car along with the woman, holding her hand.

"Oh my God it's….."

"Aaron? How did she….." Jack filled in through the shock, hoping to God that this day wouldn't come, more so for Kate's sake.

As much as he wanted to deny and appease her with an explanation, he couldn't because he was as much in the dark about this as she was.

Her first instinct was to confront this woman, but she refrained from doing so in the end because she suddenly realised what this woman was to him.

No matter what she may have felt or become to Aaron in the past three years, it still didn't make her what this woman was to him, a blood relative. His Grandmother to be precise and she wasn't sure whether she could amount to something as connected as that.

"It's over." She finally admitted it to herself in submission of everything she still felt for Aaron. A little boy she had grown to love and regard as her own, despite his lack of a blood relation.

In her eyes he was still her responsibility, her son, her own.

"Hey, it's not…."

"It is over Jack. What could I possibly say or do to make her believe he's mine!!" she more or less shouted and then turned her face away from him to allow the tears to finally fall.

All he could do at this point was give her the time to grieve the loss of what could have been. Although the more he thought about it and the more he felt that maybe this all happened for a reason.

A Ben related reason and there was only one way to confirm his suspicions now.

-----------

Showing next to no hesitance or regard for anything, she allowed him to take the wheel and drive them to wherever he briefly proposed where they were heading.

She was too emotionally distraught to care at the moment, but the look on his face seemed to be showing a completely different emotion altogether, anger for not only being played all this time, but for also causing the person next to him an emotional affliction he could never fix.

The very thought of him having hurt Kate in this way was enough to drive him over the edge. However for the time being he chose to rein it in and instead savour it for the assumed culprit.

"Are you still going back to the Island?" Kate suddenly asked, after a seemingly endless catatonic like silence, and frowned with confusion in light of his simple monotonous response.

"I don't know anymore."

She thought to question it further, but was plagued with another wave of confusion with what her eyes were now witnessing as the car they were in suddenly came to steady halt upon it's destination.

"What's going on Jack? What is he doing here?" she naturally asked but much to her dismay he played a deaf to everything else other than his anger from that point onward.

"Nice to see……" Ben barely had the chance to breathe before it was taken away by Jack's coiling hands constricting his neck in a death grip. Working to solely snap it and end the treachery and pain this man had brought upon their lives, once and for all.

Meanwhile both Sayid and Kate just momentarily stood in shock of what was happening before reacting to the commotion, as did Hurley and Desmond, solely for Jack's sake.

"You were the one who had Aaron kidnapped in the first place!!" Jack accusatively hissed at the man he was being restrained from physically harming, "weren't you!!" he challenged once again when Ben failed to answer him.

"Yes." Was his daringly simple reply once he was composed enough to speak, and when he sensed no change in their agitation towards him, he continued on with what he felt was a logical explanation for his actions.

"I didn't want Aaron to be involved in any of this so I had him returned to his family." He explained and disregarding everything he just said, Kate challenged him, still in disbelief that this man would ever do something for someone other than himself.

"So you expect us to believe that what you did for my son was based on your "supposed" concern for him?"

"But he's not your son, Kate." Ben cut her off merely pointing out the painful, stinging truth Kate found herself being hit with for the second time today.

"_He was never yours. It was all a lie."_

Growing defeated in light of something she could no longer deny, she chose to walk away and deal with it in some way or method, but it looked like Ben was far from done.

"The Island needs you too Kate."

"All that Island ever did was make my life a living hell!" she shouted, whipping herself around, her voice half consumed by her tears but it's intent was strong enough to still make Jack flinch in regard to her implication.

"Wait a minute, that's what this is really about?" Desmond felt the need to interrupt the sheer insanity before it got any worse, "the Island needs us?" he stressed, hoping to God that this was all some joke.

"No chance in hell." Kate harshly breathed out before turning around and heading back to her car. Jack hot on her heels to find out just what her next plan of action was if she wasn't going back.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his voice etched with need and concern for her.

"Jack, please just….." she waveringly spoke, her face turned away from him and her composure weak and almost fragile now, "just leave me alone" she added in a whisper and moved to open her car door, but Jack stopped her from doing so and then turned her around to face him.

Her putting up a bit of a fight at first, but he was equally adamant in saying what he wanted to say so she relented in the end.

"I'm not going anywhere Kate." He firmly vowed, daring to test the waters by lightly stroking the side of her trembling face, "not this time because I still lo…." he added, but much to his dismay she suddenly pulled away from him and the assurance he was offering.

"I can't do this." was her simple explanation and no more words were needed because the reason was facially blatant for Jack to get the message and not push any further.

Still it didn't make him any less desperate to try and persuade her with something he felt would bring a sense of clarity to everything, including his real reason for wanting to go back to the Island.

(Meanwhile)

"Look, I'm not going to speak for everyone but this is not what I bloody signed on for."

"So what did you sign on for Desmond?" Ben questioned in all honesty and everyone fell silent upon it, including Jack who reluctantly returned, annoyed but more disappointed that she still failed to hear him out.

"It's for me to know and Faraday's Mother to hear and figure out."

"Faraday?" Jack inquired in genuine shock of hearing that name again, "he's back too?" he guessed, thoroughly confused at this point.

"Not exactly." Desmond put it, feeling that it was best to leave out the details cause it would only credit him insane.

"Then how exactly dude?" Hurley piped in honestly baffled at this man's discretion.

"It doesn't matter alright!! What matters is that they're running out of time."

Desmond's implication couldn't be any more obvious and the once presumed extinct leader in Jack suddenly surfaced and felt it was time to act, regardless of the self doubt he may have still had.

Looking towards Ben's direction, he momentarily put his anger to the side and allowed his curiosity precedence, "Do you know where she is?"

"If it's who I'm assuming it is Jack, then yes." Ben replied and Jack simply nodded to himself, "then lead the way" He proposed and Ben wordlessly followed through with the instruction, but it seemed that not everyone was overly receptive to the plan.

"Sayid?"

"I don't want any part of this." He explained, turn around and then casting a death glare towards Ben saying, "and if I see you again things will be extremely unpleasant for all of us" he finished and then disappeared into the dark of the night.

"Dude, what was that about?"

--------------

She was driving around aimlessly. Unwilling to go back to the place she could no longer call a home because that too was all built on a lie. A lie she couldn't bring herself to accept because of all the memories, and the only person she had to blame now was herself for agreeing to live by it in the first place.

"_I'm going to find her Kate."_

She was more surprised at his admission rather than the specific contents of it, but none the less it brought forth sense in regard to his sheer desperation over the past few months to return to that blessed Island.

All he wanted was his family, something she could currently relate to, no matter what the real circumstances were.

However with that sadly gone she couldn't help but ask herself the question, "What do I want now?"

-------------

(Later that night)

The only thing he wanted now was a liquid fix, and since this was probably going to be his last night spent here, he felt that he'd more than earned it.

However he barely got halfway through his search before he was graced with a light knocking on the front door.

Checking his watch he briefly frowned in confusion over the current time, but it all went out the window when he saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Hey. I know you probably don't want to see me after what happened, but….." She started babbling, secretly bracing herself for the worst, but what she didn't expect or felt she deserved was his warm hospitality.

"You're always welcome here Kate." He filled her in, fully meaning it regardless of the situation of their relationship.

"Thanks." She muttered with a shy smile, still half wondering why she decided to come here in the first place, but in the end she merely put it down to instinct. That and what he had confessed to her earlier on.

"So, you wanna come in?" he offered, slightly amused by her nervousness considering what they had already been through.

She complied almost weary of her own will to do so, but the comfort within Jack's gaze was all the encouragement she needed.

"Can I get you something to drink or…."

"Water's fine, thanks." She replied and watched as he disappeared into the kitchen. Her gaze then falling upon the golden flying pass they had all been awarded with as a form of compensation by Oceanic.

"Here." Jack came back with two glasses, one with water for her and light beer for him. Her pointed look not lost upon him, "don't worry it's just a light beer."

An uncomfortable silence followed until Kate's curiosity got the better of her.

"So, where are you going?"

He temporarily frowned in confusion over her question, but it all became clear when he saw what she was looking at.

"Back." He simply answered, opting to be honest with her, but instead of receiving an expected verbal beat up, all she had to say in light of it was,"Oh."

"Oh?" he questioned, trying to a gauge a solid reaction amidst the vague response.

"What do you want me to say Jack?" she admitted with a defeated tone, knowing that she was no match for his determination. Besides she had her own reasons to not argue any further on the subject, but she still wasn't at the stage to fully agree by them.

"Come with me." He took the chance while reaching out for her hand to show her that this was more than just a need for friendly company.

Much to his dismay she removed her hand from his and then stood to leave, but before she could even get to the door, she was whipped around and urgently plundered by a pair of lips she knew all too well, and it's what weakened her will to pull away considerably.

Sensing that there was a chance she still might, he wrapped both his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. Showing her just how much he needed her and she had nothing to elicit but a gasp of surprise in knowledge of it, and he took full hold of the opportunity by deepening the kiss to a temptingly feverish level.

Every nodule in her brain was telling her that this was wrong, but at the same time she was forced to question whether it was in fact wrong to simply give into the promise this man was offering. A man who undoubtedly cared for her and could possibly renew the one thing she had with mothering Aaron, purpose.

With that in mind she let go of her inhibitions and finally responded to the kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing her legs to follow in a similar direction, winding around his waist. He was briefly taken back by the power of her response to him at first, but he caught hold of her intentions and gladly walked them towards the direction of his bedroom.

Once in there he slowly walked them towards the bed. Her still wrapped tightly around him and completely caught in the spirit of the moment.

For the first few minutes he just stood at the foot of the bed, giving into the heated kiss she had engaged him in, but the slow grinding movement of her pelvis caused a considerable reaction in it's designated area, to the point where it was becoming painful. So he moved forward, bending down to temporarily release his hold so that he could ease the constricting pain once and for all, but she beat him to it.

Kneeling on the edge of the bed, she sized up to him as he still stood before her and she slowly undid the buttons of his dress shirt. His eyes focused on her the entire time and his breathing hitched higher and higher the lower she got.

She was always amazed by his excitement for her, but feeling the extent of it was another thing altogether. Lightly grazing her hand in a circular motion around the area, she then slowly dragged the zipper of his trousers down and was immediately met with his jutting boxers dressed erection.

"Kate" he moaned in need for her and she awarded him with a kiss while sneaking her hand inside to grasp him at the base. Engaging an immediate stroking movement and for the first few minutes he played a willing participant to the thrilling sensation, but he didn't want it to finish like this. So he attempted to take hold of the situation, gently pulling her hands away from him, achieving a whimper he found extremely hard to not give into, but he remained focused and offered assurance within his gaze. However he was momentarily captivated by what he saw in hers in the process, trust.

It was the one thing he feared he'd lost, but to have it back meant more to him than she could ever know, and this time he wouldn't take it for granted.

He slowly removed her clothes in the same agonizing fashion she did him, and once she was just in her underwear, he shrugged off his shirt, stepped out of his trousers and then moved to join her on the bed. Gently pushing her to lay beneath him and re engaging with her lips while his hips pushed her further into the bedding, solely working to hear the specifics of what she wanted.

Several minutes passed and they still remained in that very position until Kate felt it was time to move past the foreplay, "make love to me Jack."

His response to her plea was to slowly move his mouth down the length of her body while his hands did the undoing. Starting with her bra, followed by a thorough exploration of what lay beneath the material all this time and when he had, had his fill of her taste, he moved further down. Staying focused on her reactions to him the entire time and he smiled when he reached her panty covered center. The emanating heat momentarily throwing him to the verge of disbelief, but the current depth of her gaze was enough to show him the extent of her want for him.

With a firm kiss placed against the clothed area, he placed his fingers on either side of her panties and dragged them down the length of her legs. Quickly throwing them aside and wasting no time in quenching his hunger.

"Ahhhh Jack!!" she almost screamed arching her body into the air and digging her fingernails deep into the slightly outgrown hair on his working head. The action only causing him to strengthen his ministrations in turn and within minutes of the change she was crying out his name in sweet release.

In the midst of her recovery, he quickly removed his boxers and moved back to tower over her. His hands, fisted on either side of her and his fully erect cock flirting with her pulsating entrance. A smirk forming when he saw how utterly enthralled she was by each of his movements.

"Oh God, Oh God…." She kept on mumbling and as much as he wanted to render her speechless with his physical intentions, he knew that he also cared to see if she was ready for it. He wanted her to want this as much as he did.

"Kate, are you with me?" he gently asked while pushing away a few stray curls away from her face. Immediately going on the alert when he saw a lone tear run down the length of her face, but she soothed his worries considerably when she opened her eyes smiling, stroking the side of his face and repeating what she said to him on the boat three years before, "I have always been with you."

Seemingly overwhelmed with emotion, he responded with a kiss that stole her breath away completely. However a fraction of that could have been due to the thick, throbbing appendage slowly probing her insides at that moment as well. Filling her to the point of perfection, just like he always did and all she could do was hold on and enjoy the ride.

He started off slow and concise but quickened when she managed to request it through a sequence of gasp filled breaths. Each one heightening to coincide with the thrusts he was imitating within her and was at a complete loss of words to describe the feeling when his loving exceeded to a level where nothing else mattered other than what it was key to bringing forth.

"Ja....Jack I'm, I'm ahhhhh." she waveringly warned in the midst of his hard thrusting and on the fourth one she threw her head back and gave into her release. Jack still maintaining a steady rhythm to help her fully ride out the orgasm, but with each thrust he found it relatively hard to rein in his own and with a shout of her name muffled by her lips, he gave in. The rush of his release triggering a second from within her, much to her surprise but she wasn't about to suppress it, much like her feelings for him.

It was inevitable.

* * *

**So they didn't check into a Hotel, but ** **they ended up together anyway lol.**

**I am in the deciding stage of doing an** **epilogue to this (you know me and my need for epilogues lol), but as always it all depends on whether there is any need for it. I can confirm major jate fluff though if there is one…**


End file.
